Beautiful Creation
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haruka se encuentra embarazado de Makoto, y los dos van creciendo más y más mientras pasan los nueve meses. MakoHaru, Yaoi, Mpreg. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: XBlazingVampire5X

ID: 2621859

**Notas de la traductora:**

Yo solo me encargo de la traducción de este fanfic. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Adoro el Mpreg, me parece super tierno y este ha sido precioso~

Así que, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si Makoto fuese a señalar el momento exacto en el que se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Haruka, supuso que eso sería por la mañana cuando encontró a su novio de rodillas en frente de la taza del baño, en lugar de estar sumergido en la bañera como siempre. La bañera estaba llena y Haruka tenía puesto el traje de baño, así que Makoto asumía que Haru había empezado su mañana como de costumbre, pero en lugar de tener que sacarlo del agua, Makoto se encontraba arrodillado junto a Haru, frotándole la espalda con dulzura.

"Haru-chan, ¿qué te pasa?" preguntó Makoto con suavidad. Haruka simplemente gruñó como toda respuesta, pero Makoto vio como sus dedos se tensaban mientras trataba de evitar que le temblasen. Sentía su corazón apretarse defensivamente, Makoto deslizando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Haru y atrayendo al más pequeño a su pecho. "Está bien, Haru-chan, estoy aquí"

Haruka se estremeció y se libró de estar entre sus brazos e insistiendo en que estaba bien, o inclinándose hacia su toque. No quería se preocupase y se alborotase (el otro tendía a preocuparse y alborotarse muchísimo) por un simple dolor de estómago, pero al mismo tiempo podía admitir que se sentía fatal y, a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, quería que su novio le reconfortara.

Finalmente, Haruka decidió poner en pie temblorosamente, y Makoto se levantó también, con las manos colocadas a los costados de su pareja solo por si caía

"¿Haru-chan…?"

"Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte" Haruka tenía su habitual expresión estoica, su voz desprovista prácticamente de emociones, aunque sus ojos miraban suavemente la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Makoto "De verdad, ya no me encuentro mal"

Makoto estudio el rostro de Haruka un momento, buscando algún trazo de mentira, pero no encontró ninguno.

"De acuerdo, vamos a prepararnos, Haru-chan, o llegaremos tarde…"

"Te dije que dejes lo de -chan"

Makoto sonrió, un poco más aliviado después de escuchar eso, Haru estaba igual que siempre. A medida que la pareja iba de camino al instituto, Makoto charlaba amigablemente por ambos mientras que Haruka miraba al mar, medio escuchando y esperando que no acabase tan enfermo como para no poder nadar. Y si los dedos de Makoto se entrelacen con los suyos como si Mako hubiese leído sus pensamientos, aunque Haruka no se dio cuenta y definitivamente no sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Estoy bien, Makoto"

Makoto frunció el ceño y le miró, pero parecía más un puchero.

"¡No seas ridículo Haru-chan, has estado vomitando durante semanas! ¡Ni siquiera puedes aguantar el olor del pescado!"

Haruka suspiró y se recostó contra la pared, evitando los ojos de sus amigos en frente de él. Si bien era cierto que había estado luchando para retenerlo y se había forzado a dejar de cocinar pescado totalmente después de descubrir que el oler le hacía ir corriendo al baño, no quería decir que se estuviese muriendo o cualquier otro de los horribles escenarios que, sin duda, Makoto se había imaginado.

"Probablemente solo sea un indigestión, se irá en un par de días" Haruka intentó tranquilizar a los otros pero no funcionó.

"¡Has estad diciendo eso todo el tiempo, Haru-chan! ¡Y aún no se ha ido!"

Maldición, Makoto sonaba aterrorizado. Haruka se forzó a sí mismo a continuar mirando por la ventana y sin arriesgarse a mirar a su novio, sabiendo que si lo hacía, acabaría rindiéndose inmediatamente.

"¡Mako-chan tiene razón, Haru-chan! ¡Ni siquiera has sido capaz de concentrarte del todo en nadar!" la voz de Nagisa intervino junto a él, ambas manos del más pequeño estaba agarrando su codo firmemente.

"Todavía puedo sentir el agua del mismo modo que siempre" murmuró Haruka, y Nagisa hizo un sonido de desesperación que sonó sospechosamente a quejido.

"Pero Haru-chaaaaaan-"

"Deberías ir y ver a un médico" la voz tranquila de Rei detuvo toda queja posible de Nagisa. "Estar enfermo tanto tiempo no puede ser bueno para ti"

Haruka hizo suave ruido de molestia con la parte superior de su garganta mientras Nagisa aceptaba ruidosamente.

"¡Si, deberías hacer eso Haru-chan! Ah, ¡Rei-chan es tan inteligente!" e intentó alejarse de la pared y romper la barrera que sus amigos habían formado a su alrededor. Fue detenido, sin embargo, por una mano en su brazo, y cometió el error de girarse a mirar al propietario. Haru se encontró mirando los grandes ojos preocupados de Makoto y su respiración atrapada en su garganta.

"Por favor, Haru-chan" susurró Makoto suavemente y, Dios, era como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas. Haruka intentó tragar el repentino nudo en la garganta, intentando rechazarlo y convencer a su novio una vez más de que estaba perfectamente bien, pero las palabras no salia. En su lugar, se descubrió suspirando con resignación.

"Bien"

Nagisa aplaudió felizmente y Rei recolocó sus gafas en señal de aprobación, mientras Makoto le dedicaba a Haruka una brillante sonrisa que dejó sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

"Gracias, Haru-chan"

"Lo que sea" murmuró, andando hacia el pasillo y dejando a los otros seguir con sus cosas, preguntándose como Makoto conseguía siempre que hiciese lo que quería.

Bueno, Haruka suponía, las comisuras de sus labios se alzando un poco en una sombra de sonrisa, nunca podría resistirse a ese rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos se había imaginado.

Haruka y Makoto estaban sentados en lados opuestos en la mesa de Haru, ninguno de los dos hablaba y habían decidido no mirarse el uno al otro, o por lo menos, por parte de Haruka. Makoto estaba intentando en vano atrapar la mirada de su novio, para señalar que necesitaban hablar sobre esto, que necesitaban hacer algo, que a pesar de todo, todo estaría bien. Haruka, por otro lado, no se atrevía a mirar a su pareja. No era vergüenza o pena, pensó, y no es que no quisiese hablar con Makoto de…esto. Estaba más en shock, suponía, como ser interrumpido en metido de un baño o ser repentinamente sacado del agua. Solo necesitaba tiempo para mentalizarse y encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo cual en este momento, eran las palabras del médico.

"Felicidades, Nanase. Estás embarazado"

Embarazado. Embarazado. No, la palabra aún no se asentaba propiamente en su mente. Solo no podía comprender el hecho de que estaba llevando a un niño. El concepto se sentía extranjero, demasiado extraño para ser real.

No es que no entendiese cómo, por supuesto. Había oído hablar de esos hombres que eran capaces de concebir hijos, solo que él no consideraba realmente que pudiese ser uno de ellos, y definitivamente nunca imaginó que acabaría embarazado. Con un hijo de Makoto, nada menos.

Makoto. El pensamiento de otro hombre tenía a Haruka peleando consigo mismo. Esta situación no era solo para encerrarse en sí mismo, ignorar y pretender que no existía con la excusa de que era algo que solamente le afectaba a él. No, esta vez había alguien más que estaba igualmente involucrado, y sabía que su novio no le dejaría tirado de este modo. Preparándose mentalmente para seguir con la conversación, Haruka lentamente alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Makoto.

Tan pronto como la mirada del otro coincidió con la propia, Makoto sintió una oleada de emociones: miedo, alivio, determinación y entusiasmo. No sabía por dónde empezar, como empezar a hablar a Haru sobre lo que iban a hacer, pero sabía que necesitaba hablar antes de que Haruka apartase la mirada otra vez. Podía decir por la expresión de su novio que Haruka encontraba toda la situación confusa y difícil, y estaría condenado si no estuviese ahí para él.

"Haru-chan" Makoto empezó, haciendo una pausa para tragar y pensar sus siguientes palabras. Decidió empezar por lo seguro, lo simple "¿Estás…bien?"

Haruka parpadeó mientras Makoto se pateaba mentalmente. ¿De verdad? ¿Una situación como esta y eso es todo lo que podía decir?

El de pelo negro continuó mirando a Makoto. ¿Estaba bien? Había estado tan ocupado intentando hacerse a la idea de todo que nunca se preguntó sobre cómo se sentía. Haruka hizo una mueca interna, sentimientos y expresar esos sentimientos no eran precisamente su punto fuerte, le había tomado mucho tiempo antes de ser capaz de decirle a Makoto que le quería. Ahora, ¿se supone que tenía que averiguar también cómo se sentía sobre este niño?

Aunque…ahora que pensaba en eso, no es que le molestase precisamente la idea de un bebe, ni se estaba volviendo loco o entrando en pánico. Siento totalmente honesto, no sentía realmente…nada. Como siempre, no le importaba nada más que el agua y- admitiéndolo hace poco- Makoto. Este… embarazo o lo que fuese no cambiaba esas cosas, así que, siendo honesto, estaba bien.

"Si" permitió que la palabra se deslizase por sus labios y se sorprendió por la sorpresa que escuchó en su voz.

Makoto, sin embargo, ya sea porque no le escuchó o eligió ignorarlo, alargó las manos por encima de la mesa para cubrir las de Haruka con las suyas, sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿De verdad, Haru-chan? Estás bien con esto, ¿no te preocupa? Eso es un alivio, q-quiero decir, pensé que estarías en contra de esto-" Makoto se congeló con el pensamiento que se le había pasado, y Haruka frunció el ceño "Tu… planeas tenerlo, ¿verdad?"

Haruka se quedó inmóvil, los ojos abiertos muy ligeramente. ¿Qué? ¿Makoto pensaba que estaba planeando abortar? Haruka frunció el ceño de nuevo. Esa opción ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza, aunque sabía que algunas otras personas en su situación habrían tenido ese primer pensamiento. De algún modo, no tenía problemas con toda la idea de seguir adelante y tenerlo, y mientras veía la expresión totalmente desconsolada de Makoto, sabía que el más alto se sentía del mismo modo. El corazón de Haruka latió dolorosamente en su pecho, y no estaba seguro si era por la mirada triste de Makoto o el pensamiento de deshacerse de su bebé o ambos. Todo lo que sabía era que iba a seguir adelante con el embarazo.

Dándose cuenta de que había tomado la decisión hace tiempo y que Makoto estaba empezando a alejarse de él, Haruka apretó uno de los dedos del otro, y entonces se congeló, no muy seguro de lo que hacer. Por amor de dios, habían dormido juntos y todavía se sentía incómodo e inseguro en iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto romántico. Haru se relajó un poco cuando Makoto le miró de nuevo, pidiéndole una respuesta.

"¿Haru-chan?"

"Lo tendré" fue todo lo que Haruka dijo, pero fue suficiente. Los ojos de Makoto se llenaron de una felicidad tan increíble que rápidamente tuvo que parpadear, y él sonreía de ese modo tan hermoso que solamente estaba reservado para Haruka.

"¡Haru!" le dijo al sonrojado muchacho mientras Makoto se inclinaba sobre la mesa y juntaba sus labios con los de él, relajándose con el toque del más alto. Finalmente, Makoto se retiró y descansó su frente en la de Haruka, ojos verdes chocando con los azules, y Haruka tuvo que luchar para recuperar sus pensamientos coherentes "Gracias"

Haruka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, entendiendo repentinamente que Makoto sentía algo más fuerte por el bebé que él, y no podía decidir cómo le hacía sentirse eso.

Makoto se apartó completamente, mirando a Haruka del modo en que normalmente miraba a sus hermanos cuando estaba intentando decirles algo importante.

"Haru-chan" empezó Makoto "Sabes que ahora que estás llevando a este bebé, no vas a poder nadar tanto como normalmente haces, no sería bueno para el bebé"

Haruka le lanzó a Makoto una mirada en blanco. De acuerdo, quizás tuviese algunos problemas con eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni que decir tiene que Haruka, a pesar de todo, pasaba más tiempo en el agua de lo que hacía antes, para desesperación de su novio. Estar embarazado no había cambiado nada en su amor por el agua, su necesidad de sumergirse, la sensación de estar rodeado por ella. Se metió aun más tan pronto como llegó a la reunión del club, y durante todo el tiempo un Makoto protestón había tenido tiempo de prepararse y atraparle en el agua, que había hecho lo suficiente para que el más alto lo diese como una causa perdida y solo le dejase hacer.

El cambio en el comportamiento de la pareja no había pasado desapercibido por los otros miembros del club de natación, por supuesto, con Nagisa siendo el peor al presionarles por información, aunque ninguno de los dos le dijo nada. Makoto sabía, y estaba seguro de que en su mente obsesionada por el agua, Haruka también, que eventualmente no serían capaces de mantener la verdad en secreto de los otros miembros del club. Especialmente no al ser un club en el que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos sin nada más que los bañadores. Y en algún momento, Haruka tendría que dejarlo por completo cuando llegase a ser demasiado para él, y Makoto altamente dudaba que cualquiera de ellos permitiese que Haruka dejase de venir sin armar un escándalo.

Suspirando, Makoto se unió a los otros en el agua, manteniendo vigilado a Haruka todo el tiempo. Todavía estaba nadando en el agua como siempre…

"Hey, Mako-chan, ¿por qué esa cara larga?" apareció Nagisa en la línea de visión de Makoto de repente, causándole saltar hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

"¿E-Eh? Oh, no es nada, solo estoy pensando, eso es todo" rió torpemente, esperando satisfacer la curiosidad del nadador lo suficiente como para que dejase de hacer preguntas. Desafortunadamente para él, el rubio parecía bastante persistente ese día.

"¡Siempre dices eso, Mako-chan! ¿Qué estás pensando que te ves así?" presionó Nagisa, sus grandes ojos mirando suplicantes a Makoto, y provocándole una mueca mientras intentaba no ceder a la expresión de cachorro abandonado de su amigo.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, Nagisa" intentó Makoto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, y Nagisa salpicó en la superficie del agua.

"Pero-"

"Déjale en paz, estás molestando"

Gracias a dios por Rei.

Nagisa se giró hacia el cuarto componente del club, soltando protestas, dejando a Makoto nadar lejos del rubio hiperactivo. Se fue al otro extremo de la piscina, deteniéndose para dar un suspiro de alivio mientras veía que Nagisa y Rei estaban aun discutiendo –coqueteando, corrigió su mente- al otro lado.

"¿Estaba presionándote otra vez Nagisa?" una voz tranquila junto a él provocó que Makoto girase el rostro hacia Haruka, flotando en el agua a su lado. Makoto sonrió ante el tono defensivo en la voz de su novio, Haruka no solía mostrar muchas emociones pero podía ser posesivo a veces.

"Está bien, solo me siento mal de tener que seguir mintiéndole y esquivar el tema" Makoto inclinó la cabeza con afecto mientras Nagisa salpicaba a Rei con indignación por algo que había dicho.

Haruka miró a los otros dos también.

"Si…" sabía que era su culpa, Makoto solamente le dijo que parase y se lo tomase con calma porque estaba tratando cuidar de él, y se estaba haciéndoselo difícil de hacer.

Como si el otro chico le hubiese leído la mente (de nuevo), Makoto colocó una mano en el hombro de Haruka y sonrió suavemente.

"Hey, no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Es más difícil para ti de lo que es para mí. De todos modos, ¿cómo estáis los dos?"

Haruka miró hacia abajo por la superficie del agua, una mano descendiendo camino a su abdomen. Los dos… eso aún sonaba extraño, a pesar de que Makoto había estado usando el término durante dos semanas ya. De hecho, no era solo Makoto, la pareja se lo había contado la semana pasada a la familia del moreno –Haruka estaba firmemente en contra de dejar que sus propios padres lo supieran- y después de que la sorpresa inicial hubiese desaparecido, todos habían sido ambles y atentos a su alrededor, el padre de Makoto había palmeado su hombro y sonreído ampliamente, sus hermanos se pegaron a sus piernas y le rogaban elegir al mejor tío/tía , y su madre soñando sin cesar, dándole múltiples remedios para las náuseas matutinas y constantemente refiriéndose a él y al bebe como "los dos". A pesar de esa especie de apodo que sonaba raro, Haruka aún estaba satisfecho cada vez que alguien decía eso, y no tenía idea de dónde venía la repentina oleada de… orgullo.

"¿Haru-chan?" presiona Makoto, y Haruka salió de sus pensamientos y recordó que Makoto estaba todavía esperando una respuesta.

"Oh, estamos bien. He estado comiendo las cosas que tu madre me envía, y no he estado enfermo en toda la semana pasada" Haruka apretó la mano sobre su abdomen, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Makoto, de nuevo haciendo el truco de leerle la mente, extendió la mano bajo el agua para colocarla encima de la de Haruka. No era obvio aun, probablemente el hecho de que no fuese muy notable aun era porque Haruka no tenía el torso muy musculado en primer lugar, pero no había duda de que había un bulto ahí, la piel mucho más suave de lo normal.

"Está empezando a mostrarse, ¿no?" Makoto respiraba en el cuello de Haruka con cariño, este ultima temblando ligeramente al sentirla. Lo estaba, y por mucho que odiase pensar en ello, sabía que no sería capaz de escondérselo a los demás mucho más tiempo. Pero aun así…

Haruka giró un poco la cabeza, presionando su nariz contra el cuello de Makoto, y fue el turno del moreno de temblar.

"Puede ser nuestro secreto un poco más"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un poco más de tiempo resultó ser unas tres semanas, cuando Nagisa, inicialmente molestando, bromeó de que Haruka no estaba tan en forma como solía, y que estaba vagueando, pero cuando Haruka y Makoto se congelaron simultáneamente, todos supieron que había algo más en la historia.

Las reacciones entre ellos habían sido mejor de lo que Haruka había esperado, originalmente anticipando incredulidad, rechazo, o incluso asco. Sabía que no era una ocurrencia común.

¿Debería incluso ser normal?

A pesar de las expectativas de Haruka, todos los demás del club de natación estaban entusiasmados. Nagisa había saltado tan emocionado que casi había tirado a Haruka a la piscina, y fue entonces que Rei le había apartado mientras Makoto tomó firmemente a Haru por el codo. Desde su nueva posición siendo firmemente sujeto por Rei, Nagisa había continuado hablando sin parar durante cinco minutos sobre lo emocionado que estaba, y que no podía esperar a que el bebé naciese para poder ser el asombroso hermano mayor. Makoto había sonreído y asentido a los balbuceos de su amigo, mientras que Haruka rodaba los ojos, pero Makoto estaba seguro de que había visto las comisuras de sus labios alzarse ligeramente.

Ama-chan le dijo a Haruka que era libre de seguir nadando tanto como pudiese, y entonces podría tener todo el tiempo del mundo para tener y cuidar al bebé, todo el tiempo sonriendo ligeramente como una madre orgullosa.

Kou había sugerido que hiciesen una fiesta, a lo cual Nagisa hacía acordado en voz alta y declaró que tenían que ir todos. Era bueno pasar tiempo con los amigos que se preocupaban por ellos de manera genuina, pensó Makoto cálidamente, sosteniendo la mano de Haru bajo la mesa toda la noche, intentando ocultar la manera en que sus labios se alzaban por los lados en una amplia sonrisa todo el tiempo que Haruka apretaba sus dedos.

Esa noche, había ido a casa de Haruka y Makoto había tirado de un cansado Haru al lado de él en el sofá, inclinando su cabeza y dándole a su novio una suave sonrisa.

"¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?"

Haruka suspiró, rodando los ojos, pero enrolló sus piernas debajo de él a su modo, con la espalda descansando en los cojines. Makoto le dedicó a Haru una suave mirada cargada de amor, el más bajo apartó la mirada, sonrojándose.

Y si Haruka terminó durmiéndose, acurrucado en el costado de Makoto a mitad de la película, no fue en absoluto porque le gustase el sentimiento de calidez y protección que el otro le ofrecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Independientemente de que los otros miembros del club ahora estuviesen al tanto de la condición de Haruka, las reuniones de natación no cambiaron del todo. Haruka continuaba nadando como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que ahora Rei y Kou se habían unido a la preocupación la salud de él y del bebé. Nagisa continuó haciendo comentarios de que si Haruka pasaba tanto tiempo en el agua mientras estaba embarazado, entonces el bebé definitivamente sería un asombroso nadador igual que sus padres. Ama-chan solo se desesperaba mucho con ellos.

El primer cambio real y trascendental para Haruka llegó cuando estaba nadando e iba a mitad de la piscina. Se congeló tan bruscamente que parecía que se había golpeado con algún tipo de pared invisible, llamando la atención a los otros quienes nunca le habían visto…parar antes.

Makoto estaba al lado de su novio en un instante, las manos alcanzando a Haruka como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"¡¿Haru-chan?!" gritó Makoto, notando el modo en que Haruka había presionado firmemente su mano gradualmente sobre la hinchazón del abdomen. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Haruka estaba vagamente consciente de que los otros miembros del club le llamaban por su nombre, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la sensación que acababa de sentir. Entrecerró sus ojos, concentrándose en esa zona con la esperanza de sentirlo de nuevo.

¡Si, ahí estaba! Un extraño, pero no desagradable, sensación de temblor justo debajo de su ombligo. Haruka forcejeó con su propia mente por un momento hasta lograr determinar que sentimiento era ese.

Había sentido moverse a su bebé.

El corazón de Haruka saltó en su garganta mientras se daba cuenta, y no podía entender porque repentinamente lo sentía tanto. Era como si lo que había sentido cuando estaba en el agua, como si lo que había sentido cuando estaba junto con Makoto, fuese diferente. Pero aún le inundaba la calidez, con un repentino e indescriptible deseo de protección. Ese revoloteo dentro de él era una vida, era la vida que él y Makoto habían creado juntos.

Su bebé.

Y, ¡oh!, de repente, todo el concepto de estar embarazado cambió, se sentía real. Estaba realmente manteniendo una nueva vida dentro de él. Iban a ser padres.

Haruka sintió una cálida humedad en sus mejillas, y no fue hasta que sintió la mano de alguien acariciar la piel que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Maldición, ¿Cuándo había empezado? ¿Por qué había empezado? No era una persona totalmente emocional, y la mayoría de lo que sentía lo guardaba dentro y lo cubría con una máscara de estoicismo. Así que, ¿por qué estaba llorando ahora?

Haruka abrió los ojos para ver un magnifico par de ojos verdes que hacían a su corazón latir rápido y se imagino que quizás estaba llorando porque no podía hacer frente a tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente, bajo su burbuja feliz y asombrosa, Haruka se dio cuenta de que todos los del club de natación le estaban rodeando ahora, y Makoto había puesto su mano en su hombro, retirando con la otra las lágrimas de las mejillas de Haru. Parecía que estaba tremendamente preocupado, pero Haruka no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle a su novio lo que había ocurrido. Abrió su boca pero todo lo que salió fue un suspiro tembloroso. Si, realmente necesitaba esforzarse en recuperar su compostura estoica.

"¿Haru-chan?" la voz de Makoto sonaba asustada y urgente, y fue entonces que Haruka se dio cuenta de que las manos de su novio estaban temblando. Cuidadosamente, Haruka movió la mano que no estaba en su abdomen y la puso en la mejilla de Makoto.

"Estoy bien" murmuró, y se quedó un poco sin aliento, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "Makoto… acabo de sentir moverse al bebé"

Alrededor de él, escuchó los ruidos sorprendidos de sus compañeros (y las alegres exclamaciones de Nagisa) pero lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en el rostro de Makoto que jadeó suavemente antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los de él en un caluroso beso que hizo temblar las rodillas de Haruka. A lo lejos escuchó a Kou decir algo, pero considerando que todo lo que podía comprender era una mezcla de "Makoto" y "bebé", no era sorprendente que no hubiese prestado atención.

Cuando Makoto le molestó después por ser tan abierto y emocional, Haruka le dio un manotazo y se quejó de que era por culpa de las estúpidas hormonas por el embarazo, y se negó a admitir que en realidad era porque estaba enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Haruka se sorprendió tanto a Makoto como a sí mismo por realmente escuchar lo que Makoto le decía de hacer. No bucear en la piscina y hacer cosas imprudentes en lo que al agua se refiere, y si Makoto le decía que hacía demasiado frío para nadar para que no se metiese en la piscina, a cambio tomaba un baño de agua caliente en casa. Haruka pensó que era porque ahora podía sentir a su bebé moviéndose dentro de él, no podía evitar el evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese ser potencialmente peligroso para el niño. Todavía adoraba la sensación de estar en el agua y sentirla moverse a su alrededor, y por el incremento del movimiento que sentía mientras nadaba, suponía que su bebé se sentía igual, pero descubrió que sentía esa sensación perfectamente al bañarse en la bañera y al nadar tranquilamente.

Makoto se alegraba de que Haruka al fin le escuchase, y que llegase a ser más abiertamente cariñoso, algo que Haru suponía que había sido siempre parte de la personalidad de Makoto, sólo se había estado conteniendo para no incomodar a Haruka. Makoto sostenía su mano cuando caminaban en cualquier lugar, enterrando su rostro en el pelo de Haruka y parándole al azar junto a la piscina o en la cocina para juntar sus labios en un casto beso que siempre dejaba a Haruka con un rubor en las mejillas. Cuando se lo decían, sin embargo, Haruka siempre lo negaba firmemente, negándose a admitir cuanto efecto tenía Makoto en él.

Una noche, Makoto había salido a comprar verduras para su familia y le dijo a Haruka que empezase a pensar algunos nombres para ponérselo al bebé. Haruka había mirado en blanco el pedazo de papel durante una hora, un libro de nombres había llegado a sus manos, completamente incapaz de obtener cualquier tipo de inspiración. Se acababa de acostumbrar a estar embarazado, ahora se esperaba que le pudiese un nombre a la vida creciendo dentro de él. Tan irritante era para Haruka que no se le ocurriese ningún nombre y, en su desesperación, escribió cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la mente.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había estado escribiendo hasta que Makoto regresó y tomó la hoja para mirarla. Haruka había continuado mirando sin pensar al frente, solamente mirando cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto le miraba con una expresión cariñosa y a la vez desesperada en su cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Haruka, confundido.

"No vamos a llamar a nuestro hijo "piscina", Haru-chan"

Haruka pasó los siguientes diez minutos farfullando a un asombrado Makoto sobre cómo le estaban volviendo loco las hormonas del embarazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿A dónde vamos, Makoto?

"Ya lo verás, Haru-chan" canturreó Makoto en respuesta, balanceando sus manos entrelazadas mientras la pareja caminaba por la calle. Makoto había despertado temprano a Haruka esa mañana, apresurándole con la noticia de que iban a salir, aunque el más alto se negaba a decirle exactamente a donde. A Haruka no le importaba, estaba feliz de pasar algo de tiempo con Makoto, lejos de las personas emocionadas por el bebé, y por la sonrisa encantada de Makoto, podía decir que se sentía igual.

Makoto y Haruka caminaron durante diez minutos antes de que Makoto hiciese pasar a Haru. El más bajo miró el edificio frente al que estaban parados, los labios abriéndose ligeramente… ¿Sorpresa? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Gratitud?

"Esto es…"

Makoto sonrió al ver la expresión de Haruka.

"¡Sí! Este es el nuevo parque acuático cubierto al que estabas esperando ir, Haru-chan"

Haruka parpadeó, mirando el lugar. Mencionó el querer visitarlo hace meses, mucho antes de que este embarazo fuese siquiera una sospecha. ¿Makoto lo había recordado todo este tiempo?

Haruka se pateó mentalmente, por supuesto que Makoto lo recordaría. ¿Cuándo había olvidado Makoto algo de lo que decía?

"¿Haru-chan?" la voz de Makoto sacó a Haruka de sus pensamientos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico de pelo negro por la emoción.

"Gracias, Makoto"

El más alto se sonrojó ligeramente, apretando los dedos de Haruka en respuesta.

Una vez que los dos se cambiaron a sus bañadores (Haruka en unos más grandes alrededor de la cintura, pues los otros no le servían ya, muy a su pesar), Makoto le guió a la parte central del parque. Rió ligeramente cuando sintió a Haruka tensarse a su lado, la emoción de tener un lugar nuevo y más grande para nadar era clara en sus ojos.

"Vamos, Haru-chan, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?" con el consentimiento de Makoto, Haruka daba pasos cuidadosos pero apresurados hacia la piscina, deslizándose en cuanto alcanzó la orilla antes de sumergirse. Haru se sintió inmediatamente relajado en cuando el agua le rodeó, moviéndose hacia delante por la piscina lentamente, con movimientos lentos, sumergiéndose en la atmósfera del agua que tanto amaba. Haruka sonrió ligeramente mientras sentía un ligero movimiento en su abdomen, sabiendo ahora que era su bebé moviéndose, relajándose en el agua también.

Haruka abrió sus ojos cuando sintió algo rozar su brazo, girándose a mirar a Makoto flotando un poco tras él, a su lado, y dedicándole la misma adorable e idílica sonrisa que hacía latir rápido el corazón de Haru. Haruka abrió su boca para decir algo, pero Makoto se acercó y le envolvió con sus brazos por el torso antes de que pudiese, uniendo a ambos en el agua antes de adentrarse más por la superficie, la falta de peso lo hacía fácil. Haruka sonrió suavemente cuando escuchó la risa de Makoto en su oído, recordándole una vez en la que eran niños, antes de conocer a Rin y Nagisa. Los dos siempre acostumbraban a jugar en el agua, Makoto tiraba juguetonamente de Haruka hasta que se rendía y se unía a su amigo. El hecho de que Makoto estuviese haciendo lo mismo ahora, después de todos esos años, hacía que Haruka se sintiese extrañamente feliz.

Por segunda vez en ese día fuese sacado de sus pensamientos, esta vez por un golpe en su mitad. Haruka se detuvo, colocando una mano en el lugar donde había sentido al bebé patear, y parpadeó cuando lo sintió de nuevo.

"Haru-chan, ¿qué es?" Haruka miró hacia arriba para ver la mirada de Makoto clavada en él. Sin decir palabra alguna, Haru alcanzó y tomó la mano de su novio, guiándola al lugar donde podía sentir los golpes, luchando por no reír mientras veía la expresión de Makoto cambiar de ligeramente confundido a asombro total.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" preguntó Haruka con suavidad.

Makoto miró asombrado a su novio, abriendo y cerrando la boca por unos pocos segundos antes de encontrar las palabras.

"¿Nuestro bebé está pateando?"

Haruka asintió, y observó con afecto oculto como el rostro de Makoto se iluminaba, sus manos estrechando con más ternura contra el bulto en su abdomen, hablando en voz baja con el bebé en su interior. Haru sabía que pronto su bebé estaría con ellos, y no tenía dudas de que Makoto sería un padre excelente, era tan cariñoso y desinteresado, y sabía que a pesar de cualquiera de sus propios defectos como padre, Makoto estaría ahí para llevarlo por el modo correcto.

No, no tenía ninguna duda sobre Makoto.

Como si leyese su mente, Makoto alzó la mirada y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los zafiro, y Haruka se descubrió a sí mismo apartando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche en la que nació su bebé fue agitada, ni acabe decir.

Haruka había estado sintiendo dolores en su espalda baja durante la mayor parte de la tarde, pero no había pensado nada sobre eso hasta que se convirtieron en algo insoportable. En ese momento, si no era al menos medianoche, era por la mañana temprano, y Makoto estaba profundamente dormido a su lado. Haciendo una mueca, Haruka se acercó y estrechó el hombro de su novio con fuerza, esperando despertarle, pero desafortunadamente el moreno dormía pacíficamente. Haciendo otra mueca por la oleada de dolor que se apoderó de él, Haruka pellizcó el brazo de Makoto, causando que el otro chico gritase y despertase con un sobresalto.

"¿Qué ha sido eso, Haru-chan?" lloró Makoto, frotándose el brazo adormilado y bostezando.

Haruka golpeteó la frente de Makoto. No era momento para eso.

"Makoto"

"¿Hmmm?" estaba empezando ya a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Haruka apretó los dientes, el dolor fluyendo a través de su cuerpo otra vez. Odiaba mucho tener que explicarse a sí mismo.

"Necesito que me lleves al hospital. Ahora"

"¿Eh?" Dios, ¿era Makoto tan inútil cuando estaba medio dormido?

"Makoto, el bebé está llegando ahora" dijo Haruka entre dientes, en voz baja e irritada.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Haruka estaba empezando a pensar que Makoto se había dormido de nuevo cuando el otro se levantó repentinamente de la cama con los ojos desorbitados.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Haruka se colocó en posición vertical con cautela.

"Me has escuchado"

Makoto se dio la vuelta, empezando a moverse de un lado a otro, cogiendo una bolsa de lona que habían dejado mayormente preparada al lado de la puerta y metiendo cosas al azar dentro.

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes Haru-chan, todo va a estar bien" Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y casi tropezó con un zapato, atrapado en el momento "Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes"

Haruka vio a su novio moverse con prisa alrededor y pensó que decir eso era un poco hipócrita, sobre todo cuando parecía ser Makoto quien estaba preocupado, no Haruka. Suspirando, Haruka sabía que el miedo de Makoto estaba mezclándose con su naturaleza protectora y le estaba causando ser muy irracional, así que, cuidadosamente, se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia donde estaba Makoto en pie, parándole una vez que dejó pasar la oleada de dolor. Una vez que alcanzó al más alto, Haruka puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndole de manera efectiva en su lugar.

"Makoto"

El moreno volvió sus ojos verdes, ampliamente abiertos, hacia su novio, y Haruka podía sentirle temblar bajo su mano. ¿No se suponía que el único asustado debía ser él? Suspirando con exasperación, Haruka elevó su mirada firmemente a la de Makoto.

"Estoy bien, solo cálmate"

Asintiendo temblorosamente, Makoto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Haru, la determinación instalándose en sus ojos mientras Haruka apretaba su mano.

"De acuerdo, Haru-chan" Makoto suspiró, un brazo abriendo camino alrededor de la cintura de Haruka mientras el de ojos azules hacia una mueca de dolor. Makoto sonrió suavemente.

"Vamos a reunirnos con nuestro bebé"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka estaba exhausto pero triunfante cuando sus amigos se apilaron a través de la puerta de su habitación en el hospital, todos parecían soñolientos pero felices. Makoto estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, una blanca manta colocada en sus brazos, su bebé estaba seguro dentro.

Una niña.

Haru no podía recordar cuando exactamente se había enterado de que iba a tener una niña, ya que lo único que podía recordar de su nacimiento era mucho dolor, luces brillantes y la voz de Makoto en un zumbido reconfortante desde algún lugar de la habitación pero, a pesar de eso, estaba feliz. Lo había hecho, había mantenido a su pequeña niña y la había traído al mundo. Viéndola hacia todos los pequeños detalles colocarse en su sitio, y no era algo que hubiese sentido antes, ni siquiera nadando.

Algo en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cuando había empezado a ser tan sentimental, pero Haruka pensó que era de esperar cuando tenías a tu propio hijo contigo.

Nagisa estaba mucho más emocionado que cualquiera de los tres (habían sido incapaces de localizar a Ama-chan), y Haruka se maravilló internamente en como el rubio se las apañaba siempre para ser hiperactivo.

"Ah~ ¡una pequeña niña, Haru-chan! ¡Va a tener al mejor hermano mayor que hay! ¿Puedo cogerla?"

Makoto miró inquisitivamente a Haruka, sonriendo por la felicidad. Haru sabía que Makoto era más que feliz de mostrar a su hermoso bebé, y el moreno no había dejado de sonreír desde escucharon sus primeros lloros, pero aún miraba a Haruka para cualquier decisión. Haru se imaginó que era porque era quien la estuvo llevando, por eso la mayor parte de las decisiones caían en él.

Haruka miró la amplia sonrisa de Nagisa y suspiró suavemente, asintiendo con su consentimiento a Makoto. Cuando el más alto se puso en pie para pasarle su pequeña al rubio, viendo como la cogía con suavidad, Haruka cerró los ojos e intentó no sentirse perdido. Era extraño, pensó, cuán rápido su vida había pasado a Makoto y su bebé, como de fácil el agua y el nadar habían quedado tras ellos.

"¡Es tan linda!" la exclamación de Nagisa le sacó de sus pensamientos, y vio como Rei y Kou rodearon al bulto en los brazos de Nagisa, Makoto solamente dio un paso atrás, sonriendo felizmente mientras sus manos revoloteaban protectoramente. Haruka rodó los ojos y cedió ante el burbujeo afectuoso de su pecho al ver a Makoto ser tan paternal.

"¡Se parece a los dos!" gritó Kou, también exaltada a través de sus lágrimas excitadas, y Haruka se preguntaba si era cosa de chicas, llorar por los bebés y se negó resueltamente a recordar que eso era lo que habían hecho Makoto y él la primera vez que la habían visto a solas.

"¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?" pregunto Rei, ajustándose sus gafas para tener una mejor visión de la niña pequeña en los brazos de Nagisa.

Haruka miró a su novio, quien le sonrió, sin preocuparse en ocultar lo feliz que estaba.

"No llevó un tiempo ponernos de acuerdo, pero decidimos llamarla Umiko" Makoto dijo el nombre que era algo precioso, y Haruka lo defendió con una sonrisa al oír el nombre de su propia hija.

Rei asintió, aprobándolo, mientras Kou juntaba sus manos.

"Ese nombre significa "Hija del Mar", ¿cierto?" preguntó, gritando alegremente cuando Makoto asintió.

"Si… pensamos que era apropiado para ella"

"¡Es perfecto!" exclamó Nagisa, sonriendo a la niña en sus brazos "¡Hola, Umiko! ¡Soy tu asombroso hermano mayor, Nagisa!"

Makoto sonrió con diversión mientras Kou y Rei se presentaban por turnos a Umiko, quien a pesar de este alboroto estaba tranquila, parpadeando adormilada. Naturalmente, sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho, y Umiko empezó a retorcerse, sus sollozos llenando la habitación.

Makoto extendió la mano instintivamente para volver a coger a la joven nadadora, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que la mirada de Haruka se había dirigido a su hija en cuanto empezó a llorar. Sonriendo suavemente por su escondida naturaleza protectora, se giró hacia Haruka quien se había comenzado a sentar en la cama, aunque con cansancio, y ahora tenía los brazos extendidos hacia el más alto.

"Aquí, dámela"

Makoto obedientemente cruzó la habitación y le tendió la pequeña a Haruka, quien la sostuvo con delicadeza, una rara sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro mientras la mecía suavemente, acallándola. Makoto sonrió al verlos así frente a él, calidez en el pecho al estar mirando a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

"¡Wow, Haru-chan tan cuidadoso!" la voz de Nagisa recordó a la pareja que no estaban solos, y makoto se giró hacia los otros tres en la habitación, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Haruka le daba una mirada en blanco al rubio.

"Deja el -chan"

Makoto rió un poco al escuchar la petición de Haruka, algunas cosas nunca podrían cambiar.

"Gracias por venir tan temprano en la mañana" dijo, sonriendo.

"Nos iremos ahora y os dejaremos descansar a los tres" intervino Kou, saludando alegremente a Haruka mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¡Y volveremos más tarde para ver a Umiko otra vez!" exclamó Nagisa mientras se dirigía de camino al pasillo, Kou y Rei le siguieron, la puerta se cerró tras ellos, aunque Makoto se las arregló para escuchar a Rei decirle al rubio, "No demasiado pronto, Nagisa…"

A medida que el sonido de los pasos de sus amigos desaparecía, Makoto se giró a mirar a Haruka, quien estaba tumbado contra los cojines y ahora miraba a Umiko dormir. El moren se sentó al lado de su novio, también volviendo su mirada a su hija. Lentamente, Makoto extendió la mano y rozó con la punta de los dedos los pequeños mechones oscuros de pelo de la parte superior de la cabeza, maravillado por la suavidad de estos.

"Tiene tu pelo, Haru-chan"

Para cualquier persona, parecería que la expresión de Haruka no había cambiado, pero Makoto podía ver el ligero ablandamiento en su mirada y el modo en que sus labios se movieron en una sombra de sonrisa.

"Y tus ojos, cuando los abra"

Makoto sonrió suavemente a Haruka, poniendo su mano sobre la suya y entrelazando los dedos.

"Gracias, Haru-chan"

Haruka finalmente separó sus ojos de Umiko para mirar confundido a su novio.

"¿Por qué?"

Makoto inclinó su rostro para descansar su frente contra la de Haruka, los ojos verdes ardiendo de emoción en los azulinos, haciendo que Haru se olvidase de cómo respirar.

"Por todo"

Makoto se inclinó más hacia el más bajo, ambos corazones latiendo más rápido por la cercanía. Un aliento de los labios de Haruka, Makoto se detuvo, y su agarre en la mano de Haru se acentuó.

"Te amo, Haru"

Haruka respiró hondo, no era la primera vez que Makoto le había dicho que le amaba, pero nunca se había sentido así antes. Se sentía débil y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como para ser sano, y si era por las hormonas post-embarazo, Haruka sabía que no tenía sentido pretender que se sentía diferente.

"…Yo también te amo, Makoto"

Haruka vio la sonrisa de Makoto justo antes de juntar sus labios, Umiko estaba acunada tiernamente entre sus brazos y mientras Haru cerraba sus ojos, sabía que no quería estar en otro lugar si no aquí.

Después de todo, ¿quién querría ser normal cuando podía tener esto?


End file.
